Collections
The Collections are less of a major thrust and more of a side bet. Getting all of something, or being able to do something fully. That kind of thing. Collections work very well with Museums. = Banner Collection = The Banner Collection (and Sub-Collections) is a list of all the items that you need to make any Banner (or Shield) possible. Dye Collection The most basic of the Banner Collection, you need one of every type of Dye to make all the possible variations. Can you collect all 17? * Cactus ** Poppy ** Rose Bush ** Red Tulip * Orange ** OrangeTulip * Yellow ** Dandelion ** Sunflower * Green ** Cactus Green * Blue ** Lapis Lazuli Ore * Light Blue ** Blue Orchid * Magenta ** Lilac ** Allium * Pink Dye ** Peony ** Pink Tulip * White ** Bone Meal * Light Gray ** Azure Bleuet ** Oxeye ** Daisy ** White Tulip * Black ** Ink Sac * Brown ** Cocoa Beans Rainbow named Botania: Collect 1 of every color Botania Flower Collect 1 of every color Botania Mushroom (May be naturally occurring or crafted) Collect a Sigaldry Design Kit: * At least 1 Banner * At least 1 Shield * At least 6 Dyes * Vines * Bricks * Creeper Head (if available via mods) * Wither Skull * Oxeye Daisy * Enchanted Golden Apple Apiculture--The Bees' Knees Collect 1 of every base Bee from Forestry * Meadow Queen/Princess * Forest Queen/Princess * Marshy Queen/Princess * Modest Queen/Princess * Tropical Queen/Princess * Wintry Queen/Princess * Valiant Queen/Princess * Ender Queen/Princess Collect 1 of every final branch Bee from Forestry * Imperial Queen/Princess * Industrious Queen/Princess * Demonic Queen/Princess * Austere Queen/Princess * Edenic Queen/Princess * Glacial Queen/Princess * Rural Queen/Princess (sole member of the Agrarian Branch without add-ons) * final Monastic Queen/Princess Collect every season variety of Bee from Forestry * Leporine Queen/Princess (Easter) * Merry Queen/Princess (Christmas) * Tipsy Queen/Princess (New Years) Collect 1 of every base bee from Extra Bees Note: Because of the sheer number of end varieties, there will not be a list of those at this time. * Water Queen/Princess * Rocky Queen/Princess * Embittered Queen/Princess * Marble Queen/Princess Collect 1 of every base bee from More Bees * Rocky Queen/Princess Collect 1 of every Mineral/Ore Bee from More Bees *to be finished once I have access to JEI, because More Bees has either horrific out of game documentation, or Extra Bees is just crowding it out entirely. Either or both is entirely possible. Collect 1 of every Vanilla Tree * Oak Tree * Birch Tree * Spruce Tree * Jungle Tree * Dark Oak Tree * Acacia Tree Breed or Collect 1 of every Forestry Tree * Balsa * Bull Pine * Common Walnut * Desert Acacia * Grandidier's Boabab * Hill Cherry * Kapok * Mundane Larch * Myrtle Ebony * Sequoia * Silver Lime * Sipiri * Sweet Chestnut * Teak * Wenge * White Willow * Yellow Meranti Collect at leat 1 of every Pam's Harvestcraft fruit trees * Almond * Apple * Apricot * Avacado * Banana * Cashew * Cherry * Chestnut * Cinnamon * Coconut * Date * Dragonfruit * Durian * Fig * Goosberry * Grapefruit * Lemon * Lime * Mango * Maple * Nutmeg * Olive * Orange * Papaya * Pear * Peach * Pecan * Persimmon * Pistachio * Plum * Pomegranate * Starfruit * Vanilla * Walnut